<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mauled by Aetherios</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26772709">Mauled</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aetherios/pseuds/Aetherios'>Aetherios</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Leaves Fall And So Do We [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute Draco Malfoy, F/M, Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Hogwarts Express, but don't call him cute, or he might kill you</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:02:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26772709</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aetherios/pseuds/Aetherios</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco Malfoy can swear on his life that he doesn't like cats. He does not like cats. He does <em>not.</em></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Leaves Fall And So Do We [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947763</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>164</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mauled</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKenz347/gifts">LadyKenz347</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was written for <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKenz347">LadyKenz347's</a> OTP-ober Challenge. Day 2: Hogwarts Express.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Have any of you seen a half-Kneazle around here, by any chance?" Hermione asked, entering yet another compartment. The two Fifth Year girls sitting inside turned to look at her. "He's my familiar, and I can't seem to find him anywhere. He's orange and rather... <em>large,</em> I suppose," she explained, gesturing widely. </p><p>They both shook their heads. "Well, if you do happen to see it..." she trailed off and turned around to leave. The girls burst into a fit of giggles the moment she closed the door. She trudged through the train's corridor and reached the next compartment. </p><p>Letting out a small sigh, she pushed the door open. "Did you come across a half-Kneazle any— Oh." She stopped short at the sight of Crookshanks purring contentedly, curled up in none other than Draco Malfoy's lap. </p><p>He startled at her voice and his gaze darted from the window to her. Mustering a grimace, he pushed the ginger pet off of his lap unceremoniously. "It's about time you showed up," he snapped. "Get your great monstrosity of a cat out of my compartment, Granger."</p><p>"He isn't a monstrosity," she protested indignantly. "Crooks is a beautiful creature and I'd like him back now, thank you very much."</p><p>"Then bloody take it away from here, will you?" he snarled, nudging the cat away from where it was clambering up his leg. "The ugly beast has mauled me enough as it is."</p><p>Crookshanks responded by nuzzling its squashed face against his knees. "See? Now it's mauling me again," he said with a scowl, shaking his leg. </p><p>"Oh, don't be so dramatic," she scoffed, scooping the cat into her arms. "You'd never maul anyone, would you, Crooks?" she asked fondly. </p><p>Crookshanks let out a displeased yowl and slashed a claw at her wrist, tearing into the skin. She yelped, loosening her hold on the cat, and it leaped out of her arms back into Malfoy's. </p><p>"That looked a lot like mauling to me," he drawled, leaning back into his seat, and she glowered at his self-satisfied smirk.</p><p>"Fine then," she relented, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "Return him to me after we get to Hogwarts. If he hasn't <em> mauled </em>you by then, that is." </p><p>His smirk didn't waver. With a final huff of irritation, she left the compartment, slamming the door behind her. Her curiosity won out after a moment, and she quietly peered at him through the door's panel. </p><p>She had to fight a grin when she saw Malfoy stroke Crookshanks' fur absently, a hint of a smile on his face.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>